Create a cat: Cats of The New Forest
by Blazeshadow Of WoodClan
Summary: Submit forms to create a cat for my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Create a Cat**

Hello. My name is Blazeshadow, and I am making a Create a Cat for newest story, _Cats of the New Forest: Night of No Stars. _I will try to add all your cats to the story. I will try to update very often. Please fill out the form below in a review so I can add your cat. The Clan choices are: WoodClan, BrokenClan, FireClan, and IceClan.

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Appearance:

Kits: (If has any)

Mate: (If has one)

Mentor: (If apprentice)

Age: (In Moons)

Thank you for submitting. Ideas for leaders are welcomed, but WoodClan already has a leader: Brownstar.

Thanks for participating.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok. I am here with the next set of updates. Now, I would like to apologize to The Evil Duchess, Emptystar is not exactly what you would call a BrokenClan leader. The BrokenClan leader has to be evil, always attacking other clans, very mean, and have a will for blood and power. I am sorry for this. Now, I might add Emptystar as a normal warrior or possibly deputy, but not as a leader. Sorry. Tsuki6047, Shadowstar/soul will be a deputy. Not a leader. The leader needs to be wise, friendly, and never mean. Also, Sky Fireheart, No cats in this story will have fantasy colors. Your cat can not be purple. I might add Evestar to the story, but she will not be purple.**

**These are the updates:**

WoodClan

Leader: Brownstar- Brown tabby tom/ Blue eyes/ white paws

Deputy: (open)

Med cat: (Open)

Med cat apprentice: (Open)

Warriors: (Open)

Apprentices:

Redpaw- Fiery ginger tom with reddish-colored stripes and stormy blue eyes

Rainpaw: Pretty silver She-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

(Open)

Queens: (Open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (Open)

IceClan

Leader: Evestar- Snowy white she-cat with gray stripe running down muzzle/ amber eyes

Deputy: Shadowsoul- Black she-cat with a light silver muzzle and ears

Med cat: Flickfeather- Black she-cat with snow white tail and dark gray paws/ azure eyes

Med cat apprentice: (Open)

Warriors: (Open)

Snowpelt- white she-cat with light gray flecks and bright blue eyes

Stormclaw- long gray furred tom with white chest and dark yellow eyes

Eagleclaw- Dusty brown furred tom and Golden eyes with a scar above his right eye

Shadowstorm- Dark gray tom with emerald eyes.

Apprentices: (Open)

Frostpaw- Light gray fur and Sky blue eyes

Queens: (open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (open)

BrokenClan

Leader: (Open)

Deputy: (open)

Med cat: (open)

Med cat apprentice: (open)

Warriors: (open)

Apprentices: (Open)

Queens: (Open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (open)

Emptyeyes- huge, broad shouldered tom with cloudy white eyes (he is blind) and long silver fur

FireClan

Leader: (Open)

Deputy: (open)

Med cat: (open)

Med cat apprentice: (open)

Warriors: (open)

Apprentices: (Open)

Queens: (Open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (open)

Main Characters:

Main 1: Rainpaw (WoodClan)

Main 2: Frostpaw (IceClan)

Main 3: (Open: has to be FireClan cat)

Main 4: (Open: Has to be BrokenClan cat)

Thanks to all who submitted. Remember, I will try to use everyone's cats.

Also, If you would like your cat to be a main, plz say so when submitting your cats so that way I know. I might add more mains. Also, PPL, PLZ SUBMIT SOME LONERS AND KITTYPETS! I need a kittypet and loner main!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you are all surprised at how fast I Update. Well, I am here with the next set of Updates!**

WoodClan

Leader: Brownstar- Brown tabby tom/ Blue eyes/ white paws

Deputy: (open)

Med cat: (Open)

Med cat apprentice: (Open)

Warriors: (Open)

Apprentices:

Redpaw- Fiery ginger tom with reddish-colored stripes and stormy blue eyes

Rainpaw: Pretty silver She-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

(Open)

Queens: (Open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (Open)

IceClan

Leader: Evestar- Snowy white she-cat with gray stripe running down muzzle/ amber eyes

Deputy: Shadowsoul- Black she-cat with a light silver muzzle and ears

Med cat: Flickfeather- Black she-cat with snow white tail and dark gray paws/ azure eyes

Med cat apprentice: (Open)

Warriors: (Open)

Snowpelt- white she-cat with light gray flecks and bright blue eyes

Stormclaw- long gray furred tom with white chest and dark yellow eyes

Eagleclaw- Dusty brown furred tom and Golden eyes with a scar above his right eye

Shadowstorm- Dark gray tom with emerald eyes.

Apprentices: (Open)

Frostpaw- Light gray fur and Sky blue eyes

Queens: (open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (open)

BrokenClan

Leader: Snakestar- Large black cat with long claws and a long tail with scars down his muzzle and his left ear torn off, he has Dark Amber eyes.

Deputy: (open)

Med cat: (open)

Med cat apprentice: (open)

Warriors: (open)

Iceflame- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: (Open)

Dapplepaw- really dark brown she-cat with blue/green eyes

Queens: (Open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (open)

Emptyeyes- huge, broad shouldered tom with cloudy white eyes (he is blind) and long silver fur

FireClan

Leader: (Open)

Deputy: (open)

Med cat: (open)

Med cat apprentice: (open)

Warriors: (open)

Apprentices: (Open)

Brightpaw- Light orange tabby she-cat with hazel blue eyes, Shaggy fur

Queens: (Open)

Kits: (open)

Elders: (open)

Cats outside of Clans

Pepper- Small calico with white paws and her face split between black and tan, Green eyes

Jo- Light brown tabby with amber eyes. Has a sleek pelt and a black nose.

S.R.- Dark brown tabby tom, has yellow eyes and a black nose. His left ear is torn and he is almost deaf.

Main Characters:

Main 1: Rainpaw (WoodClan)

Main 2: Frostpaw (IceClan)

Main 3: Brightpaw (Fireclan)

Main 4: Dapplepaw (Brokenclan)

Main 5: Pepper (Loner)

Main 6: Jo (Rouge)

Main 7: S.R. (Rogue)

Thx again to all submitters! There are still open positions for FireClan leader, Deputy, And Med cat. BrokenClan still needs a Deputy and Med Cat. Thank you for all the submitters. BIG COOKIES FOR U!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay ppl, I am her with a small message. I would like to make an announcement, and I will tell the story of the clans. Announcement: Okay, let me get this into your tiny little brains. WOODCLAN NEEDS MORE CATS! No one in submitting Woodclan cats. WOODCLAN IS MAIN CLAN! Plz, help they little seals in the arctic and submit some woodclan warriors! Deputy and med cat position are OPEN!**

**Story of the Clans:**

Once, there were four clans. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. The clans faced all sorts of threats, and they lived by the warrior code. But… One day, The Clans were forced to leave their territory to live by a lake. Years after _Omen of The Stars,_ The Clans changed. ThunderClan became WoodClan, RiverClan became IceClan, WindClan became FireClan, and ShadowClan became BrokenClan. Then, Hundreds of years later, new heroes came… Spottedstar, leader of WoodClan before the noble Brownstar, received an ominous prophecy from her warrior ancestors.

_A time will come,_

_When Clouds will block the sun,_

_A Night of No Stars,_

_Feared greater than one._

_One from Ice, Fire, Broken, and Wood,_

_Even in training they're more powerful, than the stars neighborhood._

Before Spottedstar died, she told Brownstar the prophecy… No cat understood it then, but they would soon… The Night of No Stars would come….

**Well, That's all! BIG COOKIES FOR ALL SUBMITTERS! PLEASE! SUBMIT! A! CAT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for my submitters! BIG COOKIES FOR U! I finally have some Woodclan cats! Now… WoodClan still needs a med cat, Some Queens, some elders and some kits. FireClan needs more warriors! Fireclan needs a leader, a deputy, some warriors, some apprentices, some queens and a med cat. IceClan just needs some queens, elders, and kits. BrokenClan needs more warriors, apprentices, Queens, elders, a med cat, and a deputy. The Sooner All the cats are submitted the sooner I will release the story! Also, PLZ SUBMIT SOME FIRECLAN CATS TOO!**

**WoodClan**

**Leader**: Brownstar- Brown tabby tom/ Blue eyes/ white paws

**Deputy:** Paleheart

**Med cat**: (Open)

**Med cat apprentice: **(Open)

**Warriors:** (CLOSED!)

Hollypelt- Black she-cat with gray paws and underside, she has one green eye and one yellow eye.

Blacksnow- White she-cat with black spots has forest green eyes

Thistleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Goldencloud- golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Peachfur- cream-colored tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and underside/ amber eyes

Raindrop- Blue-gray she cat/ blue eyes

Kelpriver- Reddish-brown she-cat/ green eyes

Brambleheart- Brown tabby tom/ yellow eyes

Swiftriver- large white tom with gray flecks/ blue eyes

**Apprentices:** (Open)

Redpaw- Fiery ginger tom with reddish-colored stripes and stormy blue eyes

Rainpaw: Pretty silver She-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

Bluepaw- Long-limbed, blue-gray tabby she-cat with creamy white tabby stripes, and silver swirls around her amber eyes

**Queens**: (Open)

Sunpelt- Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Moonkit and Dawnkit)

**Kits: **

Moonkit- Unusual white she-cat with black stripes

Dawnkit- Cream tabby she-cat, white paws and muzzle/ green eyes

**Elders**: (Open)

**IceClan**

**Leader**: Evestar- Snowy white she-cat with gray stripe running down muzzle/ amber eyes

**Deputy:** Shadowsoul- Black she-cat with a light silver muzzle and ears

**Med cat**: Flickfeather- Black she-cat with snow white tail and dark gray paws/ azure eyes

**Med cat apprentice**: (Open)

**Warriors**: (Open)

Snowpelt- white she-cat with light gray flecks and bright blue eyes

Stormclaw- long gray furred tom with white chest and dark yellow eyes

Eagleclaw- Dusty brown furred tom and Golden eyes with a scar above his right eye

Shadowstorm- Dark gray tom with emerald eyes.

**Apprentices:** (Open)

Frostpaw- Light gray fur and Sky blue eyes

Queens: (open)

**Kits**: (open)

**Elders**: (open)

**BrokenClan**

**Leader**: Snakestar- Large black cat with long claws and a long tail with scars down his muzzle and his left ear torn off, he has Dark Amber eyes.

**Deputy**: (open)

**Med** **cat**: (open)

**Med cat apprentice**: (open)

**Warriors:** (open)

Iceflame- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**: (Open)

Dapplepaw- really dark brown she-cat with blue/green eyes

**Queens**: (Open)

**Kits**: (open)

**Elders**: (open)

Emptyeyes- huge, broad shouldered tom with cloudy white eyes (he is blind) and long silver fur

**FireClan**

**Leader**: (Open)

**Deputy**: (open)

**Med** **cat**: (open)

**Med cat apprentice**: (open)

**Warriors**: (open)

**Apprentices:** (Open)

Brightpaw- Light orange tabby she-cat with hazel blue eyes, Shaggy fur

**Queens:** (Open)

**Kits**: (open)

**Elders**: (open)

**Cats outside of Clans**

Pepper- Small calico with white paws and her face split between black and tan, Green eyes

Jo- Light brown tabby with amber eyes. Has a sleek pelt and a black nose.

S.R.- Dark brown tabby tom, has yellow eyes and a black nose. His left ear is torn and he is almost deaf.

**Main Characters**:

**Main 1**: Rainpaw (WoodClan)

**Main 2**: Frostpaw (IceClan)

**Main 3**: Brightpaw (Fireclan)

**Main 4**: Dapplepaw (Brokenclan)

**Main 5**: Pepper (Loner)

**Main 6**: Jo (Rouge)

**Main 7**: S.R. (Rogue)

Thanks again to my submitters! Also, Special thanks to Tsuki6047 for being the best submitter! (Submitting the most cats)

Keep submitting!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. Im not getting a whole lot of reviews…. Ok. Well, Warriors is closed for WoodClan. So, Jo100, I will add your med cat, Brambleheart, but since warriors are closed for WoodClan I will have to put her in FireClan because of her family. Eclipsesong, I will add Cherrycloud and her kits, But Warriors is closed so I will have to move Flamestrike to a different Clan. Review and tell me where you want him put. So, anyway, here are the updates.**

**WoodClan**

**Leader**: Brownstar- Brown tabby tom/ Blue eyes/ white paws

**Deputy:** Paleheart- light gray tabby tom/ blue eyes

**Med cat**: (Open)

**Med cat apprentice: **(Open)

**Warriors:** (CLOSED!)

Hollypelt- Black she-cat with gray paws and underside, she has one green eye and one yellow eye.

Blacksnow- White she-cat with black spots has forest green eyes

Thistleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Goldencloud- golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Peachfur- cream-colored tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and underside/ amber eyes

Raindrop- Blue-gray she cat/ blue eyes

Kelpriver- Reddish-brown she-cat/ green eyes

Swiftriver- large white tom with gray flecks/ blue eyes

**Apprentices:** (Open)

Redpaw- Fiery ginger tom with reddish-colored stripes and stormy blue eyes

Rainpaw: Pretty silver She-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

Bluepaw- Long-limbed, blue-gray tabby she-cat with creamy white tabby stripes, and silver swirls around her amber eyes

**Queens**: (CLOSED!)

Sunpelt- Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Moonkit and Dawnkit)

Cherrycloud- Creamy red tabby she-cat with creamy white paws and bright blue eyes **(Kits: Foxkit, Sparkkit, Gingerkit, Russetkit, Rosekit, and Amberkit)**

**Kits: (Closed!)**

Moonkit- Unusual white she-cat with black stripes

Dawnkit- Cream tabby she-cat, white paws and muzzle/ green eyes

Foxkit- Reddish-brown tom/ blue eyes

Sparkkit- creamy red tabby she-cat with darker flecks/ green eyes

Gingerkit- ginger she-cat with creamy white paws and green eyes

Russetkit- ginger tabby tom with brown paws and green eyes

Rosekit- dark ginger tabby she-cat with

Amberkit- pale ginger tabby she-cat with creamy white paws and blue eyes

**Elders**: (Open)

**IceClan**

**Leader**: Evestar- Snowy white she-cat with gray stripe running down muzzle/ amber eyes

**Deputy:** Shadowsoul- Black she-cat with a light silver muzzle and ears

**Med cat**: Flickfeather- Black she-cat with snow white tail and dark gray paws/ azure eyes

**Med cat apprentice**: (Open)

**Warriors**: (Open)

Snowpelt- white she-cat with light gray flecks and bright blue eyes

Stormclaw- long gray furred tom with white chest and dark yellow eyes

Eagleclaw- Dusty brown furred tom and Golden eyes with a scar above his right eye

Shadowstorm- Dark gray tom with emerald eyes.

**Apprentices:** (Open)

Frostpaw- Light gray fur and Sky blue eyes

Queens: (open)

**Kits**: (open)

**Elders**: (open)

**BrokenClan**

**Leader**: Snakestar- Large black cat with long claws and a long tail with scars down his muzzle and his left ear torn off, he has Dark Amber eyes.

**Deputy**: (open)

**Med** **cat**: (open)

**Med cat apprentice**: (open)

**Warriors:** (open)

Iceflame- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**: (Open)

Dapplepaw- really dark brown she-cat with blue/green eyes

**Queens**: (Open)

**Kits**: (open)

**Elders**: (open)

Emptyeyes- huge, broad shouldered tom with cloudy white eyes (he is blind) and long silver fur

**FireClan**

**Leader**: Flamestar- long reddish furred tom with gray tinted muzzle and green eyes

**Deputy**: (open)

**Med** **cat**: Brambleheart- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes/black nose and a shaggy pelt.

**Med cat apprentice**: Silentpaw- ashy gray she-cat/ blue eyes

**Warriors**: (open)

Lilacbloom- soft gray she-cat with violet eyes

Darkheart- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashcloud- smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** (Open)

Brightpaw- Light orange tabby she-cat with hazel blue eyes, Shaggy fur

Silentpaw- ashy gray she-cat/ blue eyes

**Queens:** (Open)

**Kits**: (open)

**Elders**: (open)

**Cats outside of Clans**

Pepper- Small calico with white paws and her face split between black and tan, Green eyes

Jo- Light brown tabby with amber eyes. Has a sleek pelt and a black nose.

S.R.- Dark brown tabby tom, has yellow eyes and a black nose. His left ear is torn and he is almost deaf.

**Main Characters**:

**Main 1**: Rainpaw (WoodClan)

**Main 2**: Frostpaw (IceClan)

**Main 3**: Brightpaw (Fireclan)

**Main 4**: Dapplepaw (Brokenclan)

**Main 5**: Pepper (Loner)

**Main 6**: Jo (Rouge)

**Main 7**: S.R. (Rogue)

Once again, thnx to my submitters

All we need in WoodClan now is a med cat and some Elders. Also, PLEASE SUBMIT BROKENCLAN AND FIRECLAN CATS! Big COOKIES FOR PPL THAT DO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. Well, I am here with the next set of updates. Well, Eclipsesong, I saw your review and you are right. Flamestrike will be in WoodClan. But warriors is still closed. Also, to some of you guys, since you submit do many cats, each of your submitted cats may be in different clans. WoodClan needs some elders, so Tsuki6047, I will add Firebloom, but her kits will be placed in FireClan. Also, I can not make an apprentice be a warriors mate. For Scarletpool, she and willowpaw will be placed in FireClan. I will move Willowpaw up to warrior status. He will be WillowHEART. Also, AwesomeGurl, I will place Lilysun in BrokenClan. Also, I am creating some of my own cats, so, this will probably be the last Create a cat chapter before I write the book! Cats of the new forest: Night of No Stars will be out soon!**

**WoodClan**

**Leader**: Brownstar- Brown tabby tom/ Blue eyes/ white paws

**Deputy:** Paleheart- light gray tabby tom/ blue eyes

**Med cat**: Honeyflower

**Med cat apprentice: **Snowpaw

**Warriors:**

Hollypelt- Black she-cat with gray paws and underside, she has one green eye and one yellow eye.

Blacksnow- White she-cat with black spots has forest green eyes

Thistleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Goldencloud- golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Peachfur- cream-colored tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and underside/ amber eyes

Raindrop- Blue-gray she cat/ blue eyes

Kelpriver- Reddish-brown she-cat/ green eyes

Swiftriver- large white tom with gray flecks/ blue eyes

Flamestrike- Dark ginger almost blood red tom with ginger-brown paws and emerald green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw- Fiery ginger tom with reddish-colored stripes and stormy blue eyes

Rainpaw: Pretty silver She-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

Bluepaw- Long-limbed, blue-gray tabby she-cat with creamy white tabby stripes, and silver swirls around her amber eyes

Mintpaw- green/gray tabby she-cat/ blue eyes

**Queens**:

Sunpelt- Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Moonkit and Dawnkit)

Cherrycloud- Creamy red tabby she-cat with creamy white paws and bright blue eyes **(Kits: Foxkit, Sparkkit, Gingerkit, Russetkit, Rosekit, and Amberkit)**

**Kits: **

Moonkit- Unusual white she-cat with black stripes

Dawnkit- Cream tabby she-cat, white paws and muzzle/ green eyes

Foxkit- Reddish-brown tom/ blue eyes

Sparkkit- creamy red tabby she-cat with darker flecks/ green eyes

Gingerkit- ginger she-cat with creamy white paws and green eyes

Russetkit- ginger tabby tom with brown paws and green eyes

Rosekit- dark ginger tabby she-cat with

Amberkit- pale ginger tabby she-cat with creamy white paws and blue eyes

**Elders**:

Firebloom- orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Smudgepelt- black and with tom/ blue eyes

**IceClan**

**Leader**: Evestar- Snowy white she-cat with gray stripe running down muzzle/ amber eyes

**Deputy:** Shadowsoul- Black she-cat with a light silver muzzle and ears

**Med cat**: Flickfeather- Black she-cat with snow white tail and dark gray paws/ azure eyes

**Med cat apprentice**: Leafsong- Long-furred green/gray she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

**Warriors**:

Snowpelt- white she-cat with light gray flecks and bright blue eyes

Stormclaw- long gray furred tom with white chest and dark yellow eyes

Eagleclaw- Dusty brown furred tom and Golden eyes with a scar above his right eye

Shadowstorm- Dark gray tom with emerald eyes.

Razorclaw- dark red tabby/ orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw- Light gray fur and Sky blue eyes

Fernpaw- white she-cat/ green eyes

Queens: (closed)

Goldenfur- golden she-cat/ blue eyes (Kits: Frostkit and Lilykit)

Iceheart- white she-cat/ blue eyes (Kits: Lovekit, Warkit, and Peacekit)

**Kits**:

Frostkit- white she-cat/ yellow eyes

Lilykit- tortoiseshell she-cat/ blue eyes

Lovekit- white she-cat/ amber eyes

Warkit- black tom/ orange eyes

Peacekit- snowy white she-cat/ blue eyes

**Elders**:

Bloodclaw- dark red tom/ blazing yellow eyes

Gingertail- ruddy brown she-cat/ yellow eyes

**BrokenClan**

**Leader**: Snakestar- Large black cat with long claws and a long tail with scars down his muzzle and his left ear torn off, he has Dark Amber eyes.

**Deputy**: Iceflame

**Med** **cat**: Lilysun- white she-cat/ blue eyes

**Med cat apprentice**: (none)

**Warriors:**

Iceflame- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Bloodstreak- Blood red she-cat/ glowing orange eyes

Boneclaw- white tom/ blue eyes

Chiselfang- yellowish tom/ orange eyes

**Apprentices**:

Dapplepaw- really dark brown she-cat with blue/green eyes

Blackpaw- black tom/ orange eyes

Darkpaw- black tom with brown paws and underside/ orange eyes

**Queens**:

Spiderheart- black she-cat/ blue eyes (Kits: Slashkit, Bloodkit, and Brokenkit)

**Kits**:

Slashkit- brown tom/ yellow eyes

Bloodkit- dark ginger tom/ orange eyes

Brokenkit- dark tabby tom/ piercing orange eyes

**Elders**:

Emptyeyes- huge, broad shouldered tom with cloudy white eyes (he is blind) and long silver fur

**FireClan**

**Leader**: Flamestar- long reddish furred tom with gray tinted muzzle and green eyes

**Deputy**: Ashcloud (See warriors)

**Med** **cat**: Brambleheart- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes/black nose and a shaggy pelt.

**Med cat apprentice**: Silentpaw- ashy gray she-cat/ blue eyes

**Warriors**: Lilacbloom- soft gray she-cat with violet eyes

Darkheart- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashcloud- smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes

Scarletpool- Light red tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Willowheart- dark tabby tom/ blue eyes

Leaftalon- dusty brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Ravenfeather- Black tom with small white diamond on chest/ blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Brightpaw- Light orange tabby she-cat with hazel blue eyes, Shaggy fur

Silentpaw- ashy gray she-cat/ blue eyes

Twistpaw- light gray she-cat with darker gray streaks/ blue eyes

**Queens:**

Heathercloud- yellow she-cat/ amber eyes (Kits: Firekit and Swiftkit)

**Kits**:

Firekit- orange tabby tom/ amber eyes

Swiftkit- red tom/ green eyes

**Elders**:

Ravenheart- black tom/ blue eyes

**Cats outside of Clans**

Pepper- Small calico with white paws and her face split between black and tan, Green eyes

Jo- Light brown tabby with amber eyes. Has a sleek pelt and a black nose.

S.R.- Dark brown tabby tom, has yellow eyes and a black nose. His left ear is torn and he is almost deaf.

**Main Characters**:

**Main 1**: Rainpaw (WoodClan)

**Main 2**: Frostpaw (IceClan)

**Main 3**: Brightpaw (Fireclan)

**Main 4**: Dapplepaw (Brokenclan)

**Main 5**: Pepper (Loner)

**Main 6**: Jo (Rouge)

**Main 7**: S.R. (Rogue)

Once again, thank you to all the submitters. There will be no more spots for create a cat. I will start writing, _Cats of the New Forest: Night of No Stars_ soon. Hope you all get to read it!


End file.
